


The First Time

by DevSibwarra



Series: Huttfest [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: FWUCollections, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Forced, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: I look inside his mind. He’s scared. He knows nothing of sex, especially this kind of sex. But underneath the terror I can sense his determination. He would rather die than join the Empire. Obi Wan. He’s still loyal to Obi Wan.  Anger rises in my chest and I shove myself in harder. That traitor hid the boy from me. He should have been mine all along!Prisoner Luke is taken to the second Death Star to be broken by Vader and the Emperor.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to Prized Possession

      “You’ve got visitors, boy.” 

      Heavy armored hands grab Luke and pull him roughly  to his knees. He is weak, and disoriented, but manages to stay upright. _Stromtroopers! Where am I?_ Waves of dizziness crash into him, and a cold pit of dread grows in his stomach. Hibernation sickness. _Vader._ Vader captured him! He must be on an Imperial vessel, or a base. 

   The last thing he remembers is falling into the freezing chamber on Bespin. Memories bubble up, pure emotion at first.  Shock, and terror.  _ Father.  _ How could that be? But somehow he knows it’s true. A million questions flood his mind and for a moment his thoughts dart back to Tattooine, and the moisture farm. Did Uncle Owen know the truth all this time? __

     He closes his eyes and tries to reach out to the Force. Yoda taught him to calm his mind.  But the Force is different now. There’s still light, but it’s shrouded in chaos and darkness. An overbearing dark energy pushes back against him. It’s stronger than anything he’s ever encountered before. 

    “ He’s smaller than I thought he’d be.” A dark thready voice startles him, disrupting his concentration. It’s unfamiliar.

      Luke squints, trying to focus on the cloaked figure approaching him. Jagged flashes of light blast through his fuzzy vision. He struggles to blink. He can’t see, and the room is spinning.             

      Could it be the Emperor? 

      Fighting a rush of confusion he feels the urge to run, to try to escape. But he’s not steady enough to make it more than a few steps. The hulking form of Vader steps out from the shadows. His heart sinks.

       “Well, Lord Vader, now that we finally have your brat on board, we can see if he’s of any use to us.” Luke freezes.  

        So it is the Emperor, and he knows. Despite his rising panic, Luke flashes back to the cargo hold on Bespin. He had tried his best to fight, but Vader got the upper hand. The revelation of his parentage was too overwhelming, and Luke lost his focus. Vader took advantage of the distraction and shoved him with the Force into the freezing chamber.

      “Let us hope your power in the Force has not been diluted in him, my friend.”

       Luke’s vision is starting to improve, and he thinks he can see a grin beaming on the old man’s decrepit face.                                            

     “But first, he will learn his place.” 

     “Yes, my Master.” 

      Luke blinks in confusion. Vader’s voice seems heavy. He crowds in even closer. Luke’s eyes widen in horror as Vader reaches down and fumbles with his crotch.

     “Wait- no!”

      Luke objects, scrambling to get to his feet. But he is still weak and wobbly from the hibernation sickness. He tries to draw on the Force for strength, but a wall of Dark energy slams into him and he stumbles backwards. Vader is strong, and more skilled in the Force.

_ Ben! Yoda! Help me!  _ Luke screams desperately into the Force. But there is no answer, just as Obi-Wan had warned. Vader’s cock is now awakened, engorged and ready. Luke tries to crawl away. But he’s cornered, and there’s nowhere to go. Before he can think, Vader grabs two handfuls of sandy blond hair, one on each side of Luke’s head. Panic gives way to horror and disbelief. 

    “Father, no! Please, don’t!” 

    The durasteel fingers tighten their grip, yanking Luke in closer. His mind is racing. How can this be real?

     “Quiet, Boy. Now open your mouth. Don’t make me destroy you.” 

_      It means nothing, son.  _

     Vader presses the dripping cock against Luke’s lips and crams it inside. The taste is fleshy and bitter. Luke immediately chokes. But Vader continues unphased, pumping vigorously now. He slides a hand to the back of Luke’s head, and pushes him even closer, driving the huge organ further down his throat. 

_  Father, please _ …. Luke clumsily flings what words he can muster through his desperation into the Force. But Vader’s mind is closed to him, a cold wall of steel. He continues to mechanically thrust into Luke’s face.

                  . .       .

    “Good, Lord Vader. Show him the true power of the Dark Side.”

    The Emperor hangs back, watching me slide in and out of Luke’s mouth. One of his hands fondles his crotch. His arousal is obvious. But he does not need to intervene. This is my test, and I know it. Will I choose him or my son? He wants me to prove my loyalty yet again. If only the boy would be more cooperative, none of this would be necessary.     

    After all the time spent hunting young Skywalker, after all the waiting, I was surprised when I finally met him on Bespin. I was expecting a seasoned warrior, a worthy opponent. He destroyed the Death Star. The hero of the Rebellion. But now I see he’s just a boy.  His face is pretty and soft, just like  _ her. _

      I look inside his mind. He’s scared. He knows nothing of sex, especially this kind of sex. But underneath the terror I can sense his determination. He would rather die than join the Empire.  _ Obi Wan.  _ He’s still loyal to Obi Wan.  Anger rises in my chest and I shove myself in harder. That traitor hid the boy from me. He should have been mine all along! 

    Maybe Luke could have lived his life in peace if the Jedi had left him on Tattooine.  But now their arrogance has been their undoing once again. They lied, as they always do. Obi Wan thought he could twist the boy and turn him against me, just like Padme. But they failed, their vision too narrow as usual. I saw his future, and his weakness. The other rebels, his friends. I knew he could not resist the trap I laid. And now their last hope is gone.  

     Tears slide down his cheeks as I continue to pummel his throat. At first I was reluctant to violate him in this way. But the further I go, the more I start to enjoy it. He is innocent and pure, and he’s never been dominated like this. Obi Wan can not save him now. I am the first. I’ll always be the first.  He tries to beg through the Force. I slam my cock in deeper. He gags. I will ruin him forever. 

      I pull myself out for a moment. The respirator is working hard to catch up, and it hasn’t quite regained it’s rhythm. He chokes on a sob and tries to turn his head away from me. I’m still grasping the handfuls of his long golden hair. But instead of wrenching him back to position, I take a moment to study him more carefully.  

      The sensors in my mask give a clear enough image of his face, all tinged in red. Sweat has dampened his hair, and the tears linger in his clear blue eyes. His breath is shaky.  I pause, and gently caress his cheek. He trembles, still in shock but daring to hope the horror is over. In another life, I would have cared for him. I would have guided him and shown him the ways of the Force, like a true father. Like the father I never had. 

      But Obi Wan stole that from me. I clench my jaw and pull Luke back in close again. He flinches. He can sense the renewed rage flash through me. I am hard again. Harder than before. And this time I’m going to fuck his mouth until I come. If I can’t have him as my own, I will destroy the good inside him. I’ll use him, over and over again, until he is utterly beaten, broken, and wrecked. 

_ Please, dont….father…. _

__  Ignoring his final plea, I inch closer to him again. I bear my thighs down on his shoulders. I want to fuck hard. I want to fuck all the light out of him. I want to smash his remaining hope and shatter his sense of self. He was a tool of the Jedi, and now he is my tool to be used. 

       He knows better than to resist now. I’m a perfect frenzy of hatred and lust, and I will take his life if he tests my patience. Ramming my cock down his throat at a brutal pace, I’m getting close. The Emperor is gloating in the background, and I don’t even care. Luke’s mouth is warm and it feels so good. I won’t stop until I’ve left my mark on him forever. 

       The Dark Side  feeds me, it gives me power. I don’t feel the heavy armor weighing me down anymore, or struggle to breath through the exertion. And I don’t hear his muffled whimpers and sobs. No. My concentration is laser sharp, singularly focused on this moment. Finally I feel it coming. The gooey release. A release I haven’t felt in many years. A burst of ecstasy explodes through my body as I shove my cock in one last time and hold it. I force him to stay, to receive the hot gush of semen in his mouth. Finally he is mine, all mine! Misery and humiliation spill out from him into the Force.  Finally, this is my moment, my victory. 


End file.
